


卡尔顿的围巾

by lulu0208



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208
Summary: 清水甜饼~





	卡尔顿的围巾

卡尔顿的生物钟叫醒了他。

掀开被子的那一刻他抖了一下。冷。卡尔顿眯着还没有完全适应白光的眼睛看向窗外，原来是下雪了。他昨晚忘记开暖气了。

他选择在被子里暖和五秒。五秒后，他的眼睛不再混沌，卡尔顿再一次从被窝里出来，光着脚踩在木地板上去洗漱间。

“你应该穿一双鞋。”在洗漱间里暴乱提醒他，现在卡尔顿踩在冰凉的瓷砖地板上。而暴乱感受到卡尔顿这样并不好受。

“哦，其实我不太习惯……”他嘴里含着一大堆白色泡沫，颇有些他们在床上时的情色模样，不过暴乱清楚那只是薄荷味的牙膏而不是自己给予卡尔顿的那些东西。现在这个人类正在专心致志的刷牙，暴乱也不知道自己在胡思乱想些什么。

他还没有意识到这种思想已经完全偏离了他侵占地球的宏图。那是地球上最鸡毛蒜皮的想法，通常只出现在傻乎乎的热恋情侣之间。

但是暴乱不知道。卡尔顿没告诉他这些东西。当然，对于一个把身心献给科研的人来说，情爱都太远了，更别说这些小心思，暴乱也认为只要做爱时他们舒服就行了。

卡尔顿开始洗脸。他把冷水泼到脸上，与体温相比过低的水温又让他一抖，嘴唇都在微微打颤，在暴乱看来卡尔顿有点自虐倾向。

银灰色的液体从卡尔顿的脚踝出渗透出来，包裹住那两只赤足。

卡尔顿笑出声，“我在踩着你。真怕把你踩坏了。”

暴乱内心冷哼一声。这个人类的体型在他面前称得上娇小，何况他脚上的只是他身体上小小的一部分，可能还没有卡尔顿的巴掌那么大。“我认为你不应该用冷水洗脸。”暴乱感知到冷水碰上卡尔顿面部的那一瞬间，他的脚更加冰凉了。

“热水无法让我清醒，只会让我贪恋暖和的温度。冷水是为了让我更快清醒，进入状态。”

卡尔顿毫不在意。有时候暴乱甚至在想卡尔顿是否仗着自己在而随意折磨自己的身体，反正他不会让他死，卡尔顿大概从火箭上坠落之后就明白了这一点。而事实是，卡尔顿一向如此。

踩着那半液体的感觉很奇特，像是踩在软绵绵暖呼呼的果冻上，卡尔顿觉得这种感觉很奇怪。他觉得脚底有点痒，他想发笑，但很快他眉头一皱，嘴角没再继续上扬。暴乱已经习惯了卡尔顿的作风，他总是喜欢戴上面具做人，人前是一个成功的科学家，对员工和蔼，对孩子温柔，对牺牲者施加蛊惑仿佛神明。实际上卡尔顿不爱人类，他会跟暴乱抱怨人类的生理构造是有多么的差劲，承受不了哪怕是一点点的重伤。那时他们死里逃生不过半个月，一个人类一个共生体都虚弱至极，卡尔顿的后背和右脸有大面积的烧伤，还伴着发烧，暴乱在他体内却无法治愈他，他能做的最多是勾起床头柜上的冷毛巾盖在卡尔顿额头上。卡尔顿在纽约的私人医院里修养了两个月才有好转，烧伤也是最近暴乱才修复好的。

失败代价太过惨重，卡尔顿一想到这个嘴边的笑意就会被压下去。

对此，暴乱不知道该说什么。“安慰”向来不是他擅长的事，更何况对象是一个感情复杂的人类。对于他和他的宿主，沉默才是他们最习惯和舒服的相处方式。

所以他对卡尔顿挑选一件衬衣和西装外套也不多做评价——反正冷不到他。

雪还没有积得很厚，地上只有薄薄的一层白色，踩上去有轻微的咯吱声。他们来到纽约不久就已经开始下雪，只是他们一直没机会出来看。

“不得不说，你们的星球还是有值得欣赏的地方。”

“是吗。”卡尔顿边走边抬头看，凉凉的雪片落在他的睫毛上，长而弯的睫毛捧住了小雪粒，卡尔顿眨了眨眼睛，它还挂在上面。“可惜人类不会好好珍惜。几百年之后……或者不用那么久，一个世纪，冬天再也不会下雪了。”

在暴乱看来情况没有那么糟糕。早前他用六个月从东马来西亚到旧金山，一路上接触了不少人类，包括读取之前宿主们的记忆，人类还算是生命力的生物，虽然很多时候他们总是喜欢亡羊补牢。卡尔顿则不一样，他富有远见和野心。这是暴乱始终选择他的原因之一，但是他现在有些讨厌卡尔顿跟他说话时总是一本正经了，无非是地球、人类，偶尔有一些对外星生物的向往。暴乱想换个话题。

“那是什么？”顺着暴乱疑问指引，卡尔顿看到了街边商店门口的圣诞树。他后知后觉地想到，原来圣诞节快到了。

为了满足共生体的好奇心，“那是圣诞树，一种节日装饰。”

“什么节日？”

“圣诞节。”卡尔顿想了想说，“人们总是喜欢给放假找个理由。”

果不其然，实验室里没有人。卡尔顿倒是毫不在意，该干什么还干什么，他可以对着实验数据研究一整天不睡觉，但是现在不太现实，无论是他还是暴乱都需要休息。

卡尔顿一边修改数据一边对暴乱说，“如果觉得无聊，你可以睡一会。”

“我不需要睡觉。只是我的机体还需要靠你的血液修复。”

“怪不得我最近总觉得头晕。”卡尔顿轻轻地回应他，虚弱的声音让他自己都觉得恼火，“我应该多补充糖分和蛋白质了。”

暴乱提议直接吃人脑会恢复得更快。

“不。不能再引起注意了。你喜欢吃什么肉？或者别的食物……巧克力中的苯乙胺不比人脑里的少。”

暴乱向科学家妥协了，“随便你。”

晚上十点半，卡尔顿从实验楼里出来。晚上的冷空气比早晨更甚，干冷的风像一把把刀片刮过卡尔顿裸露在外的皮肤，卡尔顿吸吸鼻子都是刺痛的空气。

“呼……”卡尔顿把手放在嘴前呼了一口气，又搓了两下，快步走进还未关门的超市。

暖气让他好了一些，他走了几个商品架，挑了几种不同牌子的巧克力。不知道哪种口味合暴乱的胃口，谁叫他从来不吃这种过于甜腻的小食。

他提着一大袋巧克力出了超市，寒冷再一次扑面而来。好冷。卡尔顿想着，但是嘴上却没说出来。

圣诞树上的彩灯一闪一闪，圣诞歌曲不知疲倦的循环，行人来来往往。而这些和卡尔顿都没有多大关系，他像是天生自带屏障让人亲近不得，温柔的面具下是一张生人勿近的面孔。

雪从他们前面飘来，卡尔顿又眯起眼睛。风雪比早上又强了，他想着赶紧回到住所沉浸到那令人懒倦的热水里。好吧，人类的天性。

有一对情侣迎面走来，女人穿着大红风衣，围着墨绿色的长围巾，颇有圣诞气息。风把女人的头发和围巾一并吹起来，围巾的末端呼到了卡尔顿脸上。

男人急忙上前道歉，“没事吧先生？”

卡尔顿摇头表示没关系，接着走自己的。

“你很冷。”暴乱对他说。

“还是穿得太少了。”卡尔顿回答到。

“为什么不像那个女人一样把布围在脖子上。”

“嗯？”卡尔顿有点吃惊，这会儿他是真的笑出来，“额，你是说围巾……？我没有那个……”

离家还有段距离，这温度可真是不好受。卡尔顿闷闷地想，他希望暴乱不要折腾他，至少今晚不要。他正在想着浴缸里地热水，脖颈处缓缓渗出了银灰色的液体，比他的体温还要高些，不动声色地把他脖子包住了。

“暴乱……？”

“现在你有了。”

共生体显露出脑部立在卡尔顿的右肩，卡尔顿敢肯定自己的脸不是被冻红的。这一瞬间口中呼出湿热雾气，雾气凝成一小洼水，晃晃悠悠地挂在卡尔顿眼底。

他把脑袋偏过去靠上那股温暖的源泉，亲昵地蹭了蹭。

那是卡尔顿少有的撒娇。


End file.
